Deckers vs Zombies
by umk623
Summary: The Deckers are finished in Steelport. Matt Miller is leaving town, but an unexpected betrayal has him fighting a two-front war. A war against an former ally, and against the zombie uprising. M for Violence and Language.
1. In The Beginning

I have been playing Saints Row: The Third almost religiously for the better part of two months, and even though I have completely finished it, achievements and all, I'm still coming back to Steelport almost everyday. I thought of this story almost immediately after finding out that I could have Decker gang members and that I could make my guy look like Matt Miller. So with that intro out of the way, let's begin _Deckers vs. Zombies_.

Author's Note: The story is a bit anachronistic considering that "" comes MUCH earlier than "Air Steelport" or "Zombie Attack" (it's not even in the same act), but just go with it. Also, the game throws out and completely abandons the idea of the gas turning you into a zombie after the latter mission is over, so I'm taking that into consideration as well.

* * *

><p>3 Count Casino, Port Pryor, Steelport<p>

several days after the initial infection

"I really wish you would reconsider, Matty. These hands of mine are meant to rend bone, not hunt and peck on a keyboard." Killbane spoke in an almost calm voice. Apparently, Matt Miller was leaving the Syndicate, but for what reason, he was not sure.

"Well, if typing is the issue, I can recommend some good voice-recognition software. I-I-I know the best-" Matt got out before being shushed by the much larger Killbane.

"You stuck with me when I rose from Phillipe's ashes like a phoenix…You and me, we've bonded." Killbane spoke shaking his left fist in recognition.

"That's lovely, but I think it's time for me to move on. To be honest, I'm little scared of…well, dying." Matt finally gave Killbane what he had wanted, an explanation.

"Ahh, I do run a demanding workplace. Matty, I appreciate how you shared your concerns. I mean, the way Viola and Kiki handled their…departures, made me…" Killbane put his hand around Matt's chin, in an physical kind of threat, "…just want to kill someone, you know?" Matt finally escaped the chinlock, and started to escape Killbane's presence.

"Absolutely. Well, I've got a flight to catch, so…" Matt started speed walking his way out of the casino.

"Matty…" Killbane coldly spoke as Matt stopped almost dead in his tracks.

"Oh, God." Matt quietly let out a scared thought as he feared the worst from the much larger man with a much smaller anger trigger.

"Feel free to list me as a reference, anytime." Killbane spoke with seemly care as Matt let out a sign of relief. The ex-Decker then started his way out of the casino. But, as soon as Matt was out of view, Killbane grabbed his cellphone.

"Yes. Eduardo, I want you to execute the order. Find Matt's escort, and destroy it. Make sure he doesn't leave Steelport alive. YES, I am sure. Just do it. Call me when it is finished." He tucked the phone away, and continued his duty of running the casino.

Brickston, Steelport

infected total: 67% of Arapice Island (and rising)

"Are you sure about this, sir?" Asked a Decker as the neon blue _Kayak_ made it's way to the Wesley Cutter International Airport.

"Yes, I am. I feel that it is time that I step down, and let someone new take my place. "Matt tried to explain his departure as the driver changed the radio station to K12, but the only thing playing was the Channel 6 News with Jane Valderamma.

_"Computer security experts breathed a sign of relief today as word spread that super hacker Matt Miller has sworn off modern technology…" _The three Deckers glared knives at Matt, as Jane continued her report. "_Former associates of Mr. Miller has stated that he has always been fascinated by Neo-Luddism and decided to make a change…" _The radio switched off.

"You can't be serious." One Decker spoke in disbelief. "You're really swearing off technology?"

"No, I was just fucking with them, I'm still going to be hacking everything that isn't properly secured. I just don't like being in the gang game." Matt tried to clear up the situation. The car then felt a major turbulence and major swerve. The driver tried desperately to regain control of the SUV. Matt took a peek outside, and saw the Luchadore green _Criminal_ making a beeline straight for the truck. Even worse, they were on the highway now, one good bump, and it's into the drink, or into a fiery demise on Arapice Island.

"What was that?" One of the Deckers exclaimed in anger.

"I think we're being followed…" Matt spoke in a scared tone.

"By who, exactly?" The same Decker followed up with another question, but unfortunately, the truck was being rammed again, stopping Matt from responding. Outside, the green truck accelerated up to the driver side window. The driver took two good looks to see who the assailants were that were trying to ram them off the highway"

"Um…guys? It's the Luch-" Unfortunately, a _Shepherd_ bullet silenced the driver for good, but the weight of his foot kept the vehicle in uncontrolled motion.

"JESUS!" Matt exclaimed as the head of the driver splatted the interior with blood red and grey matter. Back outside, the Luchadores were trying to finish the job. They were prepping to ram them hard enough to push them over the barricade. As they rammed the truck again, however, they themselves drove over the barricade and sent both vehicles flying onto Arapice Island.

five minutes later

updated infected total: 84% of Arapice Island

Matt came to as did the three other Deckers, the car had been stopped, but in the middle of the old Ultor chemical plant. They looked around, and found that the dead driver was missing, presumably he had been thrown out of the window after the impact of the final collision broke the passenger's side window, gravity taking its course with the man's corpse during the fall onto the island.

"What happened?" Matt asked his team in hopes to clear the cobwebs, but they were just as confused as he was. He jumped out of the vehicle, then went into the driver's side door, and tried to start the car, but it was no use. The car's engine was broken, and it wasn't going anywhere. "Guys, this car is totaled."

"What should we do?" One of the Deckers asked in a attempt to make some sort of plan.

"It's simple. We're going to have to get out of here." Matt gave a simple reply.

"Yeah, but sir, we've got Luchadores heading our way. They could surround us at any moment."

"No we don't. Look!" The second Decker pointed to a bridge that has now, for some reason, been elevated, blocking off almost any entrance to the island.

"What the hell is going on here?" Asked Matt, who was scared

"Quick," said the third Decker, "we've got guns. Let's grab them just in case."

ten minutes later

updated infected total: 93% of Arapice Island.

In the trunk of the _Kayak_, was a small titanium case, when opened up, revealed enough guns to take over a police station. The four Deckers went through the case, grabbing weapons and some attachments to help suppress incoming Luchadores.

"_Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_… A long groan was heard as Matt grabbed a _KA-1 Kobra_.

"You tired?" Asked one Decker, who was toying with a K-8 Krukov.

"That's not me." Matt replied. The groaning was heard once again. "Who's there?" He asked with his pistol not-so-steadily aiming in the direction of where the noise had started. The attached flashlight of the gun showed a slow-moving female came out of the shadows and into view. She wore a yellow sweater, and had a red substance drooling from her mouth. "Who are you?" He asked the supposed drunk. The woman slowly lifted her head. "Oh...my...god." Matt silently exclaimed. It wasn't a drunk...It's a zombie, and it's was heading right for him!

* * *

><p>I hope to have an update by Sunday or Monday. In which the Deckers realize what they have (involuntarily) gotten themselves into.<p>

Chapter 2: Deck Rising


	2. Deck Rising

Even as I typed this, I'm still going at it on a second playthrough of SR3. Which is probably why I was a tad later than my Monday prediction. But here it is anyways..

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Deck Rising<p>

Arapice Island, Steelport

updated infection total: 97%

The undead female ran towards the former gang leader in its search for brains while Matt tried to backing out of harm's way, not realizing that he still had the Kobra in hand. He backed right into the broken SUV, and his movement stopped in terror. The zombie grabbed him by the shoulder and tried to gnaw on him, but as the undead tried to move in for the bite…

**_BANG!_**

Matt had finally shot the gun, and the flesh-eater slumped dead to the floor. Matt started to freak out; he had never shot anyone before. He tried to wipe the blood off of his leather jacket. He walked out of the plant to check on his worst fear. It was confirmed. There were zombies all over, looking for the living. He walked back to the wreckage.

"Well?" One of the Deckers questioned the situation beyond the plant.

"Zombies. Zombies everywhere." Matt said in a fear-laded voice. Then, he sat down against the vehicle.

"Now I've heard of everything. First I hear of a gun that makes a shark eat you, then we've got a gun that controls cars, and then we've got a gun that makes you dance and shit. But this takes the bollocks cake right here." The second Decker spoke in a concered tone.

"Whoa, doesn't this seem familiar to you, chaps?" The first Decker looked a bit befuddled.

"What do you mean, famliar?" The second Decker added to the confusion.

"Doesn't this remind you lads of _Nyte Blayde _season 2, episode 5; _The Rising Dead_?" The first one replied,

"You mean the episode when the Cyprian Order sets a curse on the city, turning everyone into blood-thirsty zombies?" The third Decker shed light on the said episode of the vampire show.

"Hey guys." Matt interjected, and the three went completely silent. "If we are going to have some sort of plan, I need to know your names." Matt tried to develop some sort of communication between him and the three Decker grunts.

"Mine is Robbie." The second Decker spoke.

"I'm Alex." The third replied.

"My name's Ash. I've got a plan." The first Decker disclosed. Matt then grabbed his Kobra and a silencer and started to twist it onto the barrel of the gun.

"Alright." Matt started. "What's the plan?"

"I say we look around and find shelter." The young Ash spoke.

"You kidding?" Robbie did not like the plan. "There's zombies crawling all over the place!"

"Look, I know that it seems like suicide, but it's better than staying here and waiting to die. If we're going to die, it's better to know we're going to die with dignity." The Deckers seemed uneasy with the plan. "Hey, I didn't become a gang member without taking a few risks. Now come on!" He ran towards the a gate. The Deckers and Matt followed close by with silenced weaponry. Ash grabbed the gate, and looked back to the crew. "You guys ready?" He asked and received nods from the other three. He opened the steel gate, and the four started walking around the island, killing zombies and protecting one another from becoming a flesh-eater. After a few hours of running and gunning, the team stopped and set up shop in an abandoned gas station near the raised bridge.

"This is working better than I expected." The brash Robbie spoke to them as he grabbed a bag of Lays and a Joe Cola bottle.

"Hey? Don't tempt fate, lad." Alex warned.

"Why not?" Robbie retorted in a confused way.

"Haven't you seen any zombie films? The best plans go to shit real fast. Especially after someone says that they aren't." The zombie virtuoso shared a tip to the uneducated man.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, George Romero?" Robbie grew angry as he made the smart-ass response.

"Hey, keep it down!" Ash whispered to the two other Deckers. He looked across the room and saw Matt sitting on the floor against a cooler of old pop, tapping the gun's silencer on his head, deep in thought. The Decker walked over to him.

"Hey, sir. What's wrong?"

"We're going to die here, aren't we?" Matt spoke in a scared tone.

"Hey now, don't say that, sir." Ash tried to comfort the teenage gang leader. "We'll get out of here, all of us."

"The Saints were right." Matt went on. "I'm just a bitch with a keyboard."

"But, sir. You've done a lot of good things for the Syndicate. Phillipe knew that. Killbane didn't see it, and that juiced twat will get his bloody desserts when we get off this damned island. Now's the time to be a real leader! Trust me, it's in all of us, sir." Ash walked back to the counter, hoping to have inspired Matt, but as he turned to look at the window, he was taken aback by something.

A Brute Zombie.

"You've got to be shitting me." Alex spoke as the giant zombie walked past the station.

"Easy now." Ash said sternly holding him back from running, "If it doesn't see us…"But before his could finish, the Brute noticed the four hiding inside the gas station. "We might need to start running, lads." The Brute charged the entrance way, breaking framework and glass panes on his way to eat the stable. But, unbeknownst to him, they snuck out the back door.

"You just had to say it!" said Alex as he silently berated the cocky Robbie.

"Yeah, yeah, whate-" Robbie tried to respond, but the Brute had finally found the back door, destroying the back wall like a dinner plate.

"Holy. Shit." Matt spoke as the giant man-eater loomed over the four like a tree. They ran out the back alley, and into the street, being chased by the colossus cadaver who wasn't too far behind. The four made a bee-line for the plant, but a huge gathering of zombies blocked them off. The Brute took one swipe at the team and sent them off flying. Matt flew into a van, knocking him senseless. As he faded out of consciousness, he caught one glimpse of the Brute celebrating the quadruple shot. Then, he went out.

two weeks ago

"No Matty." Killbane spoke to Matt as they walked the hall of Killbane's casino.

"But, the Saints are knocking at our doorstep. I need reinforcements. If you don't, we'll been exterminated by next week!" Matt tried to bargain with the Luchadore leader, the Saints were destroying everything the Deckers owned and could not be stopped.

"Well then, GROW SOME BALLS AND DO SOMETHING FOR ONCE!" Killbane screamed at the littler man in front of the people of the casino. Soon, the sentence echoed, and echoed, and echoed…

one minute later

Matt re-awakened a different person, he grabbed the silenced pistol and walked like a man with a purpose. He noticed two zeds heading his way, and capped both of them in a timely fashion. He finally caught up to the three trying to hold off the Brute.

"I've got this, cover me." He spoke in a calm, almost confident tone, as he walked his way to the giant zombie.

"What the hell is wrong here?" Robbie spoke to Alex, "Motherfucker takes one knock to the head, and now he's Leon-fucking-Kennedy?"

"He's being a leader." Ash said, defending Matt.

Matt started unloading his clip into the Brute's skull, sending the beast back with each shot. After the 10th shot, he started to reload. As he reloaded, the beast tried to club him, he stepped out of harm's way, and shot the Brute's cranium again, knocking the giant down to the pavement. Then, Matt's blind anger took over. He stood over the Brute, and started to pour more bullets onto the monster's head, letting out an emotional scream as the last shot exploded the Brute's skull like a piñata, sending blood and brain matter scattering all over the surrounding area. Matt looked back at the crew, covered in zombie blood.

"What's wrong, lads?" He spoke as if nothing happened. He looked around to see the countless dead zombies and the giant headless brute, and had realized, that a part of him has died here. But a new part of him was just taking shape.

* * *

><p>Yeah, Matt grew a pair. Don't hate me too bad for it. I promise it's not PTSD, at least I hope not. Wouldn't you go into "Beast Mode" in a situation like that? But now, Matt and his team need to find a way off the island, so that he can get revenge on Killbane.<p>

Next Chapter

Evil Deck

Yep, it's going to be a title trend.

Upcoming Chapters

Left 4 Decks

Resideck Evil

Dawn of the Deck

And it goes on and on.


End file.
